Twins and a Crab
by rogueofpandas
Summary: Pollux and Castor have weird twin power things and Karkat is the only one who knows. There enjoyable daily lives and hanging out with each other and there friends will be starkly interrupted, but the question is, by what, or who?
1. Chapter 1

okay so Karkat may be a little OOC, i had him as completely comfortable with them both so hes a little more layed back. And plus their hes best friends and all. if any part is a lil confusing or the transition is weird just tell me and ill see if i could fix it a little

(karkats pov.)

* * *

Moaning and grumbling curse words under your breath you reach over and turn off your alarm. Wait did you even set your alarm yesterday? Isn't it Sunday? Who the fuck cares, your already awake and its almost 11.

You roll off the bed and onto the floor before getting up and stumbling over to your closet. Grabbing a black shirt and some loose blue-jeans you walk out your bedroom door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Rubbing your head you walk into the kitchen and blindly start your morning tradition of milk and honeycomb cereal. Sitting on the counter you eat and think about going back to bed when your phone go's off.

"kk ii swear two god iif you go back two bed ii wiill kiill you my2elf"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD ASSWAFFLE"

God you hate when they do that. You finish the cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Jumping off the counter your phone buzzes again.

"now that your fiinii2hed you can come over"

You faceplam. So this is what they've been bugging you about. You wonder if you should, your dads most likely gone to preach the word of the lord or some crap. And your older brother's with friends.

"we got a new game get your a22 here"

Grumbling you put on your favorite sweater. A light grey one with the cancer symbol in a deep red. You tug on your worn sneakers and start down the block sending a simple message to your dad informing him of where you will be.

Pollux and Castor only live about a block south of your house. Two blocks further is the high school you all go to. You pull out your headphones and start to listen to something as you walk. Humming you start to walk to the beat and mouth the words.

The song ends just as you walk up the steps. You take out the plugs while you open the door. Getting the feeling they're in their room, you head down the hall and up the stairs.

They're both on the floor invested in some new game they've been bragging about since they got it last Thursday. Shoving and cursing, it seems Castor is losing.

You always seemed to know which was which even though they looked and acted almost the exact same. You guess it's from all the time you've spent around them.

"Did you just fucking hit me with a fucking blue thell?"  
"Damn right I did so thuck it Polluth im in the lead now"  
"Not for long athwhipe"

You sit on their bed and watch. It always amazed you that they slept in the same bed but but you never thought much of it. Your train of thought is cut off when Pollux lunges at Castor and traps him in a headlock then proceeds to give him a noogie.

"AH HA I WIN"  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME "

You struggle to contain a snicker when Pollux looks up and squints his eyes. Then lunges at you.

"YOU'RE NEXT"  
"HOLY CRAP"

You burst out laughing as he gives you a halfhearted noogie then lets go. You sit up and shake your head to straighten your hair back out, but that plan fails.

"KK you know for a FACT that that meth of a black rat neth you call hair is not going to get more methed up because of me"  
"Eat a dildo Pollux"

Castor sits Indian style with Pollux lounged over his lap. It use to freak you out a little when you were younger with how intimate they seemed with each other. But you soon learned that's just how they communicate.

"God KK get the fuck over here, we're not having a 'lay oh Cathtor' party without you"

You smirk and slide off the bed as Castor extends his legs and Pollux makes room for you on his lap. After a little of squirming, you're all comfortable in a pile at the foot of their bed. Pollux extends his hands and slides the 3 controllers that were across the room by the tv over to the pile of limbs.

You remember the first time you witnessed one of the strange things they could do. You were maybe 10 years younger than you are now, about 7ish and you were all over at your house. Castor reached for the remote that was at the other side of the couch and it just slid towards him like he had a invisible string. You gaped and it toke him about 3 seconds for him to realize what he did and start crying.

"FUCKING RED SHIT STAIN SHELLS"

You remember Pollux coming into the room as if on cue and grabbing Castor and just staring at him like they were having an unspoken conversation. Then he turned to you, and you felt fear. Then sorrow as he looked shocked. You remember him putting up his hands and telling you to calm down, and that he'd explain. And suddenly you were. You sat down and he told you everything, and sooner or later through the story telling Castor crawled in hes lap.

"EHEHEHHEHEHEHE WINTH AGAIN"  
"FUCK YOU BOTH"  
"LAST PLATH WHAT THE FUCK"

You remember Pollux finishing and the feeling of calm going away. You just stared at them both. "KK if you hate uth now ith fine, we can go." You remember him looking like he was going to cry too. Then you reached out and hugged him. "I will never hate you." You remember crying with them, in your first limb pile, on the floor of the living room.

They told you about everything, as you did with them. New powers that would come up and how they practiced, and this one girl you liked but refused for them to make her like you. You grew up to be best friends, and 10 years later at age 17 you still wouldn't leave them for the world. You smile to yourself as you come to this realization, to distracted by yout thoughts to be bothered that you lost yet another round.

"AWWW KARKAT YOUR THO NITHE"

They both hug you as best they can while in the tangle of limbs. You look stunned and confused when they pull back to look at you. Castor speaks up first. You felt your eyes go wide.

"Hay thit head did you forget we can kinda read minds?"

Well fuck. They both laugh and you glare daggers at them. Then you give up and hug them. Pulling back you look into there multy colored eyes. You would trade their eyes for your blood red ones any day.

You go to stand and ruffle there hazel-ish blond kinda brown color of that they call hair. Its a weird mix but suites them both very well.

"Imma get somethin to drink, want anything?"  
"Tea with honey!"

Like they drink anything else. You sigh and make your way back down the stairs and into their kitchen. You slightly wonder where their dad would be, or their older brother. You got the feeling that Mutina was with Kankri, and their dad was at the store. "Get out of my head." you mumble as you start pouring the tea in two glasses.

You make your way back and hand them their drinks then flop down on their bed. You set your drink on their bedside table then remember something.

"Did you two fuck with my alarm" You raise an eyebrow.  
"Not your alarm, juth what you heard as your alarm" Castor's the one to reply while looking at a game.  
"So your telling me it never went off. You just made me think it did"  
"Right" they both say at the same time.

You shake your head then sit up. You swing your legs over the edge and Pollux's shoulders from his position at the foot. Sipping your drink you watch as Castor try's, and fails, to pick a game.

"You thould athk your dad if you can thpend the night" Pollux says without turning around, most likely to avoid a face full of crotch.  
"I'll tell him I am, already told you fuckers I dont have to 'athk' anymore." you say setting your cup down and placing your hands on top of Pollux's head.  
"Didn't we have a part of that?" Castor asks Pollux, who nods in return.

You almost forgot they passified your dad into letting you do almost anything you want. Holy shit these boys can be scary when they want.

"KK we're not going to kill you anythime thoon tho chill"  
"Anytime soon? Sounds reassuring, thanks" you say as pollux chuckles.  
"Are you going to pick a game anythime thoon? Or ith that after we kill him" Pollux asks annoyed.  
"Clam your tith. UGH Leth juth watch a movie" Castor groans rubbing his forehead.

You all settle on a movie after about 30 minutes, a broken glass (Pollux), and 3 different sessions of shushing them both. You're all lounged around on their bed, with Castor's back on the headboard, Pollux's head hanging off the foot staring at the screen upside down, and you oh your stomach between them with your head on your hands. You hear Pollux snoring and Castor drags him up fully on the bed. After a while you hear Castor's breathing even out, and you ended the movie and turned out the lightsbefore crawling back in bed. Once situated and comfortable you drifted too, the only thought on your mind was "What fucking time is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

i don't like this chapter a lot but it has Kanaya so i cant really complain that much. I know its kinda slow right now but soMETHIng happens soon and shit. will. go. down.

* * *

(Karkats pov)

Screaming you roll off the bed, the sound of a too loud police siren drowns you out. Castor stretched and slaps his phone on the bedside table and the siren stops. From your place on the floor you see Castor shove Pollux off the bed and on to you.

"Get the fuck off of me" you grumble shoving him off and standing  
"Thorry KK you know how hard it ith for uth to wake up" Castor says getting off the bed and walking over to his closet.

"Why the hell did you even have an alarm on?" you ask confused as you poke Pollux with your toe.  
Castor turns to you with his shirt half off with a confused face. "KK ith monday"

Holy shit its monday? When did this happen? You look confused then Pollux groans and rolls over. You poke him again and he stands. Castor throws a shirt at you and you rip off the one you have on

"What time is it?" you ask putting on the black shirt with the yellow crab. Castor's already fully dressed and heading to the bathroom. "About thick ith" he calls over hes shoulder. You slightly remember your phone in your pocket and pull it out, 6:12.

Pollux pushes past you and to the closet and grabs a grey shirt with a deep red Gemini symbol and black skinny jeans. The exact same thing Castor was wearing. God these boys loved to confuse people.

Castor walks back in with his teeth brushed and hair halfway decent and sends Pollux to do the same. You follow Castor down the stares and into the kitchen for, guess what, honey comb cereal. They have this weird thing with honey and it kinda rubbed off on you. He pours you and both him and Pollux a bowl.

You sit up on the counter when Pollux comes back in, teeth brushed and hair slightly better than Castor's. They both seem realize this and Pollux grabs a nearby comb and brushes Castor's hair while the other eats. He turns to you and holds up the brush and you set your bowl down and grab it. You halfheartedly brushed your hair then finish your cereal.

"You guyth ready?" Castor asks grabbing their book-bags. You remember leaving yours at school and nod your head, tieing your sneakers. They were plain black but the twins had gotten bored one day and doodled all over them so the right was almost pure blue an the left red.

Walking out the door Pollux takes the lead and walks backwards and you all strike up pointless conversation about what the fuck today's test is about and Pollux can walk like that without falling on his ass.

You meet up with your usual group by the tree on the right of the front doors. Already under the tall oak was a few of your friends. Gamzee was talking to Tavros, Nepeta was in the tree, and Kanaya was sitting on the bench by the trunk.

Gamzee was a friend you met in about 6th grade. He's always been really nice and level headed. When he takes his medicine that is. One time while you were over at his house he woke up and didn't take it and by noon he had chased you with safety scissors and trashed the house. It had took 3 different sessions of shushing him before his dad finally got home. You think he doesn't remember, or he chooses not to talk about it.

Tavros was his best friend, a paraplegic. He got a very bad concussion in the accident that broke his legs and gave him a studder. He 'fell' off of the big cliff in the park a few blocks from your house. But your almost 76% sure Vriska pushed him when he was playing that stupid game for girls.

Nepeta was a girl you've known since kindergarten. She's always had this odd fixation with cats. And gymnastics. You kind of know she has a huge crush on you. And you do like her. But you just feel that you like her more of a friend than a girlfriend. Shes a girly girl and even has tea parties at fucking 17, but she can be scary when she wants. She's been known to throw a tomahawk almost 20 feet and hit the red on the target. And just because she's short doesn't mean she can't round house kick you in the face.

And Kanaya is like your best friend other than the twins. You can always talk to her and she always talks to you, and over the years, her, Pollux, and Castor sometimes even have sass offs. She has a big hand in fashion and made the sweater with the red Cancer. Hell she was the one who introduced you into the group when she found you crying behind the swing set after a beat down from the other kids about your height and eyes.

Just as you walk up and say your hellos the bell rings and Nepeta almost kicks you in the face while back flipping out of the tree. Pollux laughs and you kick him. Hard. Kanaya has first period (the only one you don't have with the twins. Its a computer class so they don' t really need it) with you and you walk with her after saying the goodbyes to the group.

"So how have you been?" She asks looping her arm around you, like you were escorting her or some shit.

"Other than almost being kicked in the face by Nep im good" you say and she raises a eyebrow.  
"You spent the night" Its a statement, not a question.  
"Indeed I did" You say opening the front doors for her before looping your arms again.

"You know I still don't get why they give me a weird feeling" She says picking up her long red skirt to climb the stairs.  
"Well they're strange alright" You say turning to face her in front of the door to the class room.

Shes wearing a long red skirt with a complicated pattern of one side horizontal lines and the other vertical, but every other vertical line is missing to make her right stocking covered leg visible. Black heels and a black shirt with some kind of symbol you dont recognize on it. You've always loved her taste in fashion, good but not flashy.

You groan and open the door, letting her in first then finding seats next to each other. All through class you barely listened and thought about how Kanaya always knows things about people. Like how the twins are different or that Gamzee's a little off his rocker. You wonder if she has powers like the twins but soon dismissed that thought. She would tell you. Maybe its just something she can do, like a mother instinct or something.

The class ends and you pack up and bid Kanaya a farewell before heading to history and your seat in between the twins. The next class of Math go by with you not paying much attention while you sit at the table, of course, between the twins. Nepeta and Gamzee are also in the class and sit in front of you and Pollux with Tavros in front of Castor.

Your last class had almost your entire group in it, it was Gym. The day went by with the usual name calling and shoved into lockers when you somehow lost the twins. You will never understand why people hate you but fuck them, you have a lot of friends.

After your last class you agree to walk to Kanaya's house for her to take measurements for another sweater or some crap like that. You both strike up random conversation about colors and fabrics until you get to her house. About three blocks in the opposite way of yours and the twins house. When you walk in the door the smell of fresh cookies slaps you in the face and you give a look of begging to Kanaya, who rolls her eyes and nods then heads to the studio room. You grad a handful from the kitchen and follow her.

Her entire family is strongly dedicated to fashion so it doesn't surprise you that they have the biggest bedroom as the studio. You walk in and set the cookies down by the platform in the corner of the room.

"Karkat would you sta-"  
"I know the drill Kanaya" you cut her off and step onto the platform with your arms open.

She walks over with the measuring tape and starts to work, occasionally handing you a cookie from the stack. Your phone buzzes from across the room and she walks over to it.

"Its your father" She says raising an eyebrow.  
"He wants to know where I am, just say 'At Kanaya's'" You say as she reply's the text for you.

A few hours later you can't move with all the pens shes stuck in the cloth that is the unfinished sweater. She made you take off your shirt so it wouldn't get in the way, so the needles poked you. She stops and looks at her watch.

"Karkat what time do you need to get home?" she asks sticking you with another needle

"It doesn't really matter" you mumble. You ran out of cookies about 10 minutes ago and you're getting tired of standing.

"So how are the boys?" She asks moving behind you.

"Who? The twins?" You raise a eyebrow

"Yes" she says pulling down the sweater which makes about 5 needles scrape you at once.

"Why do you as- HOLY DICKS IN A DEMON, KANAYA THAT HURT" She giggles. Wow.

"Sorry dear, just trying to make conversation."

Many jabs of a needle and one long wrestle to get the whole thing off without drawing blood. (that failed your bleeding in about seven places) You're sitting in a chair shirtless while Porrum, Kanaya's older sister, is tending to your cuts as Kanaya starts the actual sewing.

"Its almost dinner time, Karkat would you like to stay?" Porrum asks you as she drowns one of the deeper scrapes with rubbing alcohol.

"Um, nah it's cool. I need to get home" you say grimacing at the sting.

After a few band-aids you had your shirt back on and was ready to leave. You slip on your shoes as Kanaya tucks one of her light brown stray hairs behind her ear. She pulls you into a hug, and you hug her back. She looks at you with those deep green eyes like she has a question.

"Spill it"  
"Are you sleeping with Castor, or Pollux, or even both?"

You stare at her dumbfounded. Holy shit where did she get that idea?

"WHAT? N-NO WAY" you practically scream at her. She tilts her head.

"Karkat I won't judge you" She looks honest and all you can do is not to bolt out the door and head straight home.

"Kanaya I would tell you if we were, um, sleeping together. We're not." She seems to believe you.

She kisses your forehead and gives you one more hug. As you walk out the door you yell your goodbyes to the rest of her family. Pulling out your headphones for the walk back you wonder why she asked that. Did it look like you guys were dating?

Some song you cant name off the top of your head starts playing and you walk in beat lost in thought. You pass the twin's house and they're sitting on the front porch. Pulling out your headphones you stop and face them.

"What the fish dicks are you guys doing?" you ask. They looked like they were playing tag sitting down, just poking each other. God they're weird.  
"Nothing KK, how was Kanaya's?" Pollux asks and you walk up to the porch.  
"Oh my god she poked me with so many needles" you groan as they both laugh. You sit on the step in front of them.

"How were the cookieth?" Castor asks.  
"How the fuck did you know I had cookies?" You spat. Wait did they ease drop?  
"KK come on you know you love you thome Porrum cookieth" Pollux pokes you. Holy shit they ease dropped on your session with Kanaya, did that mean they herd the whole 'im not poly with the twins' thing?

"Yeth we herd your stunning 'im not gay' thpeech to Kan" Oh my god. You felt your face get hot. Luckily at that moment your phone gos off and its your dad, asking if you were coming home for dinner or not.

"One, fuck you guys. And two, I need to go home so see you dick bits later" You sneer. Holy crap it's getting dark. They both snicker as you stand and walk away replacing your headphones. You guess you forgot to turn off the music as a new song is playing now.


	3. Chapter 3

some shIT goes down in this chapter and so sorry for the cliffhanger (oh and its Karkats pov.)

* * *

You groan and reach over swatting at your alarm clock before pulling your arm back and smashing it with your fist, making it fly over to the other side of the room and leaving you with a peaceful bedroom once more. You ponder the thought of rolling back over and going to sleep but you then remember that it is indeed a school day. You go to stand but end up sprawled out on the floor, per usual nowadays.

Slowly standing, you scratch your bare back and turn for your dresser. Rummaging through it you find a short sleeve that fits loosely on you. On a more careful inspection you realize it was a light grey shirt Kanaya had made for you not to long ago. You smile at the memory as you wiggle into some blue skinny jeans and slip on your shoes.

You glance at where your alarm clock should have been before tracing the cord back to the broken device that now hangs by literally a thread of wire. Holy fuck you didn't mean to do that. You walk over and put it back on the bedside table before grabbing your phone. 7:36? Holy shit if you don't get moving right the fuck now your going to be late.

You jog out of your room and call into the kitchen about your departure, you get a reply yelled back but you don't understand it so you just grab your bag and exit through the front door. Popping in your earphones you turn on something that's easy to run to, and you're soon running/ jogging down the street with a good pace.

You check the time as you slow to a walk in front of the double doors. 7:41, new record. You rush in the doors already knowing you're late but you wanted to get there before you missed homeroom completely. You jog down the maze of halls and go to your locker.

You hear other footsteps but disregard them. You have to put the combination 3 times before it opens. As soon as you get it open it slams shut, taking your fingers with it. You yelp and try to pullback as you look up. The school bully, Ryan, is standing there, red hair all over the place sneering at you. You growl as he puts more pressure on the locker and your fingers in between them. You shove him away before snatching them out. Jesus, you knew he was famous for his talent at picking on people and forming new possies every other day, but trying to break your fingers is a new low even for him.

As soon as your fingers are free you look at the other boys he's dragged along. Five, including him. Great. You land a punch to the right side of his face before you're thrown to the floor not even registering the hand that had thrown you to your back. He walks over and stands, looking down at you as you try and scramble up and away, but he pins you with his large boot on your chest and chuckles.

"Lookie here boys, got ourselves a snack" He says, a hand on the side of his face wile addressing the boys behind him but never looking away from you. You hiss as he adds pressure and kick your feet up and in between his legs, hitting him dead in the balls. He lifts his boot off and you try to roll away, but someones heel comes crashing down on your side and you know that was a bad idea and holy fuck that hurt.

You manage to roll out and trip the boy with your feet before spinning and elbowing another boy in the gut, then the back when he hunched over. Realizing your not going to be able to win you spin on your heel and sprint as fast as your side would let you. It's first period so the twins are in their college credit class, something about health or some shit. You realize you wouldn't even have time to open the door with how close they are on your trail so you just run past the door screaming in your head at them, hoping they'll pick now to drop in and take a peek in your head.

You sprint then take a hard right and then slip into a janitor's closet. You hear their feet stomp past you and then stop as they start yelling at each other, then you hear them split up and start checking rooms. It was only a matter of time so you waited til one of them opened the door. Hitting him in the head with the handle of one of the brooms then shoving him into the metal cabinets before racing out. You hear them shout and race after you but now you know where to go.

You're almost at your first class, the one you had with Kanaya, when one of them tackle you to the ground. He rolls you over and lands a hard punch on your chin before you can shove him off. You both scramble to land punch after punch on sides, chest, and arms. You feel him being lifted off and you turn hard as if to sprint back down the hall but you get a sudden shock of pain that makes you groan and flop back on the floor, thinking that something must be broken.

Then a boot hits your back. Again and again. They start the taunting. The names, and slurs. But then they start on your friends, starting with the twins. Those struck home and anger burned your thoughts as you stand, even when there were hands and shoes trying to keep you down. You get one hard punch on a nose, feeling a loud crack, before all hell breaks lose.

The ring leader Ryan, who was the one stomping on you and the one who now has a broken nose, was thrown harshly against a locker. No one even touched him. The other boys looked stunned but you felt relieved as you hear the twins pound up the steps. You let a creepy smirk fill your face knowing these boys were going to receive hell.

Stunned they turn just as the twins turn the corner. Pollux glances, anger on his face, at Castor before throwing another kid against the wall, to land on Ryan. You suddenly feel really dizzy. You watch as Pollux approaches the band of boys making wild gestures like he was in an imaginary fight, but the boys reacted as if he made contact with a actual body part.

The dizziness was overwhelming and you decide to sit down, unknowing of where Castor is until he grabs you with his hands so you don't fall. He's standing to the front of you, blocking your view of Pollux and the other boys.

"KK, KK lithen to me, are you okay?" He puts his hands on your shoulder and you smile a bloody smile before gasping and holy shit those boys could punch. Right before you black out you hear him say a few curse words as you feel him throw you on his back, like a piggy back ride.


	4. Chapter 4

this is the previous chapter in the twins point of view, then extends onward after karkat fainted. the very end part is in polluxs pov, explaining how badly he fucked up the boys. oh and im sorry for another cliff hanger...

* * *

(castor pov)

You growl and slap your phone successfully turning off the police siren. Groaning you flip the covers off and swing your feet over the edge. You stand and turn back to your brother, god he really hates mornings. You stretch and proceed to rummage for some decent clothing to wear to the learning prison, finding a nice shirt and its match. Throwing the other at his face the exact moment he sits up you hop into some jeans and slip out the door.

You walk to the bathroom and start to brush the rats nest you call hair. Knowing that your brother will soon get out of bed and make you both cereal, you each have this morning routine down to the point. After brushing your teeth you head down stairs and are greeted with a bowl shoved in your face and a grumpy twin brushing past you. You see he already discarded his bowl in the sink and proceed to eat your own serving.

Once you're both decent you grab your respected book bags and head to school, knowing the rest of your family is fast asleep. You walk in a comfortable silence as you wander into thought.

You think about how it seems you can't really use your powers on each other, like hear what the other is thinking or control them whether physical or mentally. You think about your promise to each other to never use your powers to hurt or make Karkat feel a certain way. You think about the day you both admitted to each other how you both felt for Karkat, in a more than friends way.

You're ripped from your thoughts as you walk up the steps to the school. You're greeted by your normal group by the tree and wonder where the fuck Karkat is. You glance at Pollux and you know he's thinking the same thing. You imagine being with Karkat right now, where he would be and what he would be thinking. You get the moving image of him sprawled out on his floor, still dressed for bed in just his boxers. He's cursing to himself and rushing to put on some clothes. You pull back to yourself as the bell goes off.

You wander down the halls with your brother either right beside or in front of you until you get to your class. You get through about half of first period before a sense of pending doom creeps up your spine. You glance at Polluxwho look as worried as you feel. You decide to check up on your friends each at a time.

Aradia was taking a test, Tavros was trying to figure out how to say this one line for the play he was doing in drama. Nepeta was currently doodling in her notebook. As you go through each friend the feeling of something being wrong grows. Until the sound of pounding feet rush by the door and your teacher suddenly stops mid-sentence to open the door and yell down the hall.

But you heard something, it was weird. You usually only hear peoples thoughts when you wanted, but now it felt like it was screamed in your head. Your eyes grow wide and you whip around to face your brother who looks as scared as you do. You know that voice. And what it said made your blood run cold.

You raise your hand as Pollux starts to violently cough. The teacher looks at you strangley when you ask to escort your brother to the clinic. She nods her head when you silently tell her to let you two. God controlling people sure comes in handy. As soon as you were both out the door and a safe distance away you sprint in the direction Karkat went.

You reach out to him and gasp at the sight; he's sprawled on the floor being kicked repeatedly. You think you hear a rib crack. You speed up and Pollux follows suite, you think about slamming one of the boys against the lockers and he instantly goes flying.

You hear Pollux make a sound of anger as you reach the top of the steps. You instantly go to the standing bloody form that is your best friend. He falls back and you catch him in your outstretched arms, you can't risk hurting him more than he already is. You hear a sickening crunch and a slapping sound and look over to Pollux.

Holy shit, half of these guys might be dead. One is against the locker slumped (the one you threw) One is sprawled in a puddle of his own blood. One is down the entire length of hall face first into the wall and he's currently throwing one repeatedly against the floor and the roof

You rush to him while throwing karkat onto your back. You grab his shoulders and force him to look at you. As soon as you make eye contact the, boy he was holding in midair, fell to the ground. He looks at you with tears running down his face and a fire in his eyes.

"Pollux, we need to get him home." This seems to snap him out of his trance and he nods, leaving the boy on the floor. You move Karkat into your arms ,bridal style ,and you both race down the steps and out the front door. You continue to sprint down the sidewalk, Pollux leading. You remember to tell your dad to fetch the first aide kit and meet you at the door (through text that is, wow now having to use your hands for stuff really comes in handy)

As soon as you scramble up the steps and into your house you lay Karkat down on the table and your dad scrambles up to you with the first aid kit, glancing down at Pollux's blood covered arms. "Dad, not him hes fine, its Karkat he got beaten up at school I think something's broken"

He nods as gets to work, prodding and bandaging. You literally drag Pollux up the stairs and into your shared bathroom. Leading him to the sink you wet a towel and start to clean his arms, checking for broken knuckles. It seems that he didn't use his actual hand in the fight.

Once he's clean you let him go down stairs and follow suite. You sit down in one of the chairs with Pollux right next to you, facing your dad as he prodded at Karkat's bare chest. You feel Pollux hand on yours and you wrap your fingers together, sending him a "it's going to be okay" message. You really hope he was going to be okay.

* * *

(pollux pov)

You run up the stairs, fire in your veins. Your breathing comes short breathes as you watch your brother slam one of the boys against the wall. Your vision is blurry and you see spots as you reach the top. You know that Castor is going to keep Karkat safe. You race to the nearest boy and punch him right in the middle of he's face, feeling the bone snap with a pleasing crack.

Having these weird power things come in handy, as you punch a boy in the stomach you can put so much force behind it breaks 2 ribs. That you felt. And it's not your weak ass strength. It's like punching someone with the powers and your fist combined.

He kneels over and you slam your foot into he's back, feeling another crack. You look up to see the rest of the boys staring are you and one turns and goes to sprint down the fall. So you rip his feet out from under him and let him fall on his face, then launch him down the hallway slamming him into, and up the wall before letting him slide back down.

You don't bother with the one Castor threw but direct your attention toward the last boy. He looks slightly scared, but mostly angry. You read him, surprised to find his thoughts empty, every thought replaced by instinct. Then he lunges, you stop him mid -air. A grin spreads across your face as you slam his body on to the roof, then the ground, then the roof, then the ground, over, and over, and over again.

You hear footsteps and suddenly Castors in front of you. The look in his eyes says he's scared. You drop the boy and let him fall the ground as Castor calls your name.

"We need to get him home."

This seems to break whatever spell you were under. You swallow hard and nod, trying not to look at the blood covered halls or at your hands. Instead, you race ahead and open doors and shout at people to move as you make your way home.


	5. Move!

Hi guys! I would like to inform you that I am going to be posting more chapters for this story and my others... just not on this site. I've found out that I like AO3's layout a lot better than Fanfiction's, but don't worry. I could never leave Fanfction altogether. So this story got rewritten just a tad, so I recommend re-reading it.. And like I said, I will be updating more often (hopefully...) and also posting new stories so check those out! URL: /works/1824064/chapters/3917488

Update: Fanfistion is being weird and won't let me copy/paste the URL in here so im going to leave what little it will let me then try again in the comments to this chapter! Please keep reading even if its on AO3 it means a lot! Thanks!


End file.
